When They Met
by NadeenMontoyaFox
Summary: WEEE! My first fic. When my OC Nadeen met Sly Cooper. Will love spark? Will Nadeen leave her home? Read and find out! R


_Almost there!_ She thought as she was slinking past infared lasers to get her treasure. Nadeen Fox had just entered the International Museam in Italy after hearing locals talk of a very valuable peice of jewlery on display for only one week. She knew she had to have it, it was the most beautiful jewlery in the whole country. A solid platinum-plated braclet with ruby, saphire, onyx, and emerald studs. It was out for the public to see during the day, but locked away tight after closing hours. Nadeen knew she had to make her move after dark. She stretched her arm as far as she could. She could feel the braclet at the tips of her fingers, then she had somthing in her grasp,_ Got it!, _but when she looked at her prize, it didn't look remotely anything like she thought it would be. It wasn't a braclet at all! "What the?!" What she had grasped was a cut-out of a raccoon head. She knew this was a calling card, but for who, she hadn't a clue. All she knew was that someone had stolen her prize. She wanted to shout in anger but knew she would set off the alarm. She would wait till she was outside to express herself. Once outside, she yelled in frustration then went back to her safehouse, an old abandoned building that she beleived used to be an old Italian ice cream parlor. She plopped on the couch, observing her false prize. How could she be jipped out of a perfect hiest? She hated admitting she was wrong, but what else could she do? She stood up on the tattered couch and placed the cut-out on the dusty shelf above her, then sat back down. Mimi, a small two-toned white fox, walked up to Nadeen. She gave her a _Don't feel bad, there's always next time!_ sort of look. Then she jumped on Nadeen's stomch and fell asleep. Nadeen stroked Mimi's silky white fur before she also went to sleep.

The next day, Nadeen went off to try and find another lead on a new hiest. She was leaning against a wall, listing in on two wealthy women speak of a ring once worn by royalty, when she felt an annoying tap on her shoulder. She looked back, nothing. She ignored it and continued to listen. She felt the tapping again. She looked up and saw the culprit, a young raccoon with a cane wearing a hat, blue and yellow collered shirt, and a leg pouch. He was hanging from the rusty metal ladder that was bolted to the ageing brick building. Nadeen stopped listening to the rich women and looked up at the raccoon.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I don't know can you?" He countered.

"Look, I don't have time for this, I'm not in the most cheerful mood I could be in." She looked back at the two old women to see they had vanished.

"Great! You made me lose a hiest!" Nadeen said angrily.

"Hey, I didn't make you lose anything, you're the one who listened to me!"

"I don't need this." She walked off, the raccoon trailing her from the rooftops.

He followed Nadeen. Then he jumped from the rooftops and straight in front of her.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Sly Cooper." He held and kissed the back of Nadeen's hand.

"Charmed I'm sure!" She replied with light sarcasim as she reclaimed her hand and from his grasp.

"Well, if we don't meet again," he reached into his leg pouch and took out the same cut-out Nadeen saw last night in the museam,"here's somthing to remember me by." Her eyes went wide.

"You! You're the one who swiped my braclet!" Sly was surprised.

"Braclet?"

"Yes! The braclet last night! I still have that calling card!" She pointed to the cut-out.

"Well I'm sorry, I guess you just need to make your move faster!" Sly meant what he said, "I was just teaching my sister the ropes."

Nadeen couldn't blame the guy he was just helping his sister.

"Look, I guess I over reacted a bit, I still hope we can be friends," She put out her hand intending for him to shake it.

"Me too," again, he held her hand and kissed it. She smiled then ran off.

Nadeen returned to the safehouse to find Mimi snoozing on the couch. She took a blanket and draped it over her companion before taking a small bucket of cookie dough ice cream out of her freezer. When she sat at the table, a knock came upon the door. She left her ice cream on the table and went to answer. No one was there. She looked down and found the same cut-out with the braclet attached. She picked it up and turned it over, there was writing on the back,_ twelve am, meet me, International Museam of Italy._ It was signed by Sly. She looked up from the card and saw him running away. She went back to the table and put away the ice cream. She had to get ready for twelve am. She looked at the clock, it was eleven thirty am.

Twelve am came, and Nadeen waited for Sly. A few minutes passed until she saw him coming. With him was another raccoon, a slightly younger one, a hippo, and a turtle in glasses. She walked up to them. "I was wondering when you were gonna' show up!" Sly gave his signiture Cooper smile,"Hello to you too," he pointed to the younger raccoon,"This is my sister Chloe," then he pointed to the turtle and hippo,"and this is Bently and Murray." Nadeen smiled sweetly. She introduced herself,"Hello, I'm Nadeen Fox, pleased to meet you all," she bent down and scooped up the white fox,"This is Mimi, she comes with me on all my heists. I hope that's not a problem."   
"Oh, its not a problem! She's so cute!!" Sly was reaching his hand over to pet Mimi, which was a mistake he wouldn't soon forget. Mimi ears went back and she snarled an gave Sly a little nip,"Don't give me any baby-talk rubbish!" Nadeen was embarrased,"Sorry!!" She scolded Mimi and let her down from her arms. "It takes a while for her to get used to new people." All was forgiven, and all attention turned to the turtle. He took out a large rolled up peice of paper, and spread it on the ground. "Ok,"he began,"you're probobly wonder why we asked you to meet us here. We need you're help."

"Me? What possible use could I serve?"

"Well, we need you and Chloe to go into the security systems and trip the alarm, then stop it so Sly can go in and make the swipe."

"Hm, ok, I got it, go in, trip the alarm, get out. Easy enough. Um, one question. What are we going after?"

He turned to a picture of a crown,"This. The crown worn by King of Turkey."

Nadeen's mouth dropped," I've been trying to swipe that for so long!"

Sly interupted,"Well, now's you're chance! Will you help us?"

She thought for a second,"Yes!" Sly smiled and lead them in the museam.

Chloe lead Nadeen throught the vents and into the main security room. To their surprise, there was still a security guard on the job. Well, actually he was sleeping. Chloe and Nadeen walked up to the snoozing security guard. Chloe held him down and Nadeen tied a red bandana with the letters T.F. on it, which was her calling card, around his mouth and a rope around his arms and legs. She stood over him and said,"Don't take it personally, a girl has to do what a girl has to do!" She stepped over him and put her hand up expecting a high-five from Chloe. Chloe filled Nadeen's expectations. "We make a pretty good team!" Chloe said cheerfully. Nadeen agreed. She then went over to the desk and waved her finger in the air,"Button, button, where's the button?" Chloe interuppted,"Here it is!" She pressed down a big red button. The lights flashed uncontrolably. "Uh oh," Nadeen paniced. She stood still, frozen in her place. In a paniced hurry, she pushed every button on the keypad. There was a red flash of light, then it was over and all was quiet. Chloe and Nadeen gave a unanimous sigh of releif and headed back through the vents to Murray and Bently.

Outside of the museam, Chloe, Murray, Bently, and Nadeen, waited patiently for Sly to come out. Nadeen sat on the bench the Mimi perched on her shoulder. Chloe was sitting on the gate that lead into the museam. Murray was leaning against the gate Chloe was sitting on. Bently was typing somthing on his computer. Nadeen looked at Murray, she noticed that he was looking at Chloe in a strange way, but Chloe didn't seem to notice. She looked back at the sky. There was an akward silence. Other than the tapping of Bently's keyboard, not a sound was heard.

Sly finally ran out of the museam, crown in hand. He jumped over the fence and stopped in front of Bently. "Is this what we were lookin' for?" He handed the crown to Bently,"This is better than I expected!" Sly smiled.

He walked over to Nadeen,"Thanks, thanks alot Nadeen."

She smiled,"Anytime Sly!" She stood up,"Well, I think Mimi and I should be getting back, bye guys!" She waved and jumped onto the rooftop and ran to her hideout. Nadeen sat on the sofa and layed her head on the cushion, slowly drifting to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. Still half asleep, she truged to the door. Before opening, she fixed her hair and made sure she didn't have morning breath. Reasuring herself she looked great, she finally opened the door.

It was Chloe,"Hi Nadeen,"

"Oh, hey Chloe, c'mon in," She backed up and went behind the kitchen counter,"Would you like anything to drink?"

Chloe seemed to hesitate,"Uh, no thanks, I actually came to ask you somthing."

Nadeen sat on the counter,"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, the gang was wondering if you'd help us with another hiest."

Nadeen's ears perked up,"Sure! I'd love to!"

Chloe's eyes sparkled,"Great,"she got up,"we'll see you tonight by the canal!"

Nadeen nodded,"Ok, I'll se you later then." Mimi woke up and opened the door for Chloe,"Bye."

Nadeen sat at on a rooftop next to the canal. She was waiting for Sly again. Nightfall came and they didn't show up. She was getting to her feet and was about to leave, but she saw Sly running down the rooftops. She didn't leave, she waited for him to meet her.

"You're late, and where's the gang?"

"Well, I ran into Carmelita, Chloe and the guys are already at the rendevous point."

There was the a gunshot.

"What was that?!" A young fox vixen, who looked almost identical to Nadeen, jumped on the roof. She had the same colouring as Nadeen, the only differance was that Nadeen wore her hair up, while the other fox wore it down. She had a shock pistol aimed for Sly.

"That,"He sighed,"Is Carmelita Montoya Fox."

"Freeze, Cooper!!"

Nadeen walked up to Carmelita," Hmph, you're the girl he's been talking about," she circled Carmelita," You don't look so tough,"

Carmelita laughed," You don't know who you're dealing with. Who's this ring-tail? Your girlfriend?"

Sly seemed a little embarrased,"No! Of course not! Do you think I could replace you?"

Carmelita's eyes filled with rage which frightened Nadeen a bit. She didn't show her fear, instead she tripped Carmelita. She lost her grip on the shock pistol causing it to fall out of her hands.

"Yeah, you aren't that tough."Nadeen walked back to Sly and stood beside him.

Carmelita picked up the shock pistol and pulled the trigger. Both Nadeen and Sly ducked.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Is that your best shot?" Nadeen reached for a bow and arrow. She got the arrow ready and shot in a split second. The arrow knocked the pisol out of Carmelita's hand and onto the edge on the roof. Carmelita shot Nadeen an angry look then went after her gun. She lost her footing and nearly fell off the side of the building. Nadeen's instincts kicked in. When she saw Carmelita dangle over the edge she instintly ran to her rescue. Carmelita grabbed Nadeen's hand and she pulled her up. Nadeen smiled a this-is-the-first-and-last-time smile. She saw somthing familiar in Carmelita's eyes. Like she knew her from somewhere. She'd think about it later. Carmelita jumped off the roof and ran back.

Nadeen turned back to Sly,"So where's the rendevous?"

"Oh, uh, it's over by the bank."

Nadeen smiled and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making her way to the bank. Sly followed, watching her every jump. Once they reached the bank, Chloe and the guys were already there.

"Hey guys!"

They replied in unison,"Hi Nadeen."

"So what's the heist this time?"

This time only Bently spoke,"Well, this time we want to see what you can do on your own."

She was intreaged,"You've got my attention. What do I do?"

He spread out blueprints of the bank on the ground,"We need to get this," He pointed to an old crinkled page.

She was confused,"A peice of paper?"

"Well, it's more important than that."

"If you say so," She stood up and took Mimi out of her bag,"You up to it Mimi?"

" 'Course I am!"

"So it's settled, we'll be in an' out in about, oh, ten minutes?" She jumped onto the rooftop of the bank and went in through the vents.

The vents were old and dusty. She was at risk of falling at any moment. She made it in swiftly and safely.

She whispered to her partner,"Ok Mimi, this is it. Go in there and pick out anything you can to get me in there!"

"Gotcha'!" She jumped off Nadeen's shoulder and into the huge lock on the safe. Nadeen saw nuts and bolts flying out of the lock. She heard a _click_ and the safe opened.

"Bravicimo Mimi!" Nadeen exclaimed happily.

Mimi smiled and reclaimed her spot on Nadeen's shoulder. Nadeen didn't think it was going to be this easy. She looked around and found a flower pot. She had an idea. Kicking the pot, soil scattered everywhere. Taking a handful, she threw it into the safe, reveling infared lasers,"Lasers again?" She sighed,"Security needs to get more creative." She ducked and weaved over and under the lasers. When she reached the pedestal the paper was placed on, a feeling of accomplishment came over her. She placed the paper carefully in her bag and retreated back to the vents and outside.

Jumping out of the vents, she landed on a bench and jumped on the concrete.

"Did you get it?"

She reached in her bag and took out the paper,"Did you think I wouldn't?"

Sly chuckled and reached for the paper,"Thanks," Sly stared in her eyes for a second. He had a strange look on his face.

Nadeen was confused,"What? What's wrong?"

Sly shook his head,"What? Oh, nothing." He took the paper from Nadeen and handed it to Bently.

"Well, if that's all you guys need, Mimi and I are gonna' be heading back," She turned to the direction of her safehouse. Chloe nugged Sly forward.

"Wait!!"

Nadeen turned back,"What is it?"

"Um, well, the gang and I were wondering if a pretty little fox like yourself would like to be in the Cooper Gang?"

"Me? You're kidding right?" She laughed at this thought.

"No! We'd love to have you in the gang. You have wonderful theiving skills."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Nadeen thought about it. She looked at Mimi, looking for approval. The small fox smiled and nodded. Nadeen turned back to Sly,"Ok, we'll join. Just give me some time to get my stuff and say good-bye."

"Of course."

Nadeen smiled and ran off.

She walked into the old building that was her safehouse. Memories began to flood back. Birthdays, friends, so many good times. She walked to the couch and sat down. This might be the last time she could come here. She looked at the shelf above and took everything that was on there. A picture of her childhood friend Tara, Mimi's first chew toy, and at the end, Sly's calling card. She carefully placed all the items in her bag. Standing up, she went to her hammok. She jumped in for one last time. Nadeen jumped off and looked at her guitar. She put it in its case and carried it on her back. One last deep breath, and she was out the door.

She met up with the gang at the bank. She smiled, trying to stop tears from forming.

"Ready to go?" Sly asked.

Nadeen nodded.

Bently inturrupted,"Our next heist is in Paris."

She smiled,"Ok..." The gang started walking toward the van. Sly walked next to Nadeen and offered to help with her bag. Taking her guitar and slinging it on his back, he smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed. Before getting in, she turned back and said,"Arivadirchi mi Italia..." And with that she sat in the van opposite to Chloe.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the picture of Tara out. She smiled and she felt tears about to come out. Chloe looked at Nadeen and saw her eyes starting to water,"You ok?"

Nadeen looked up and smiled, wiping the tears away,"Yeah...just memories..." She put the picture away and reached for her guitar,"Do you mind if I play?"

"No, of course not." Chloe smiled.

Nadeen began tuning the guitar and started playing a soft melody. She looked at Chloe, she had a smile on her face. As did everyone else. Nadeen realized at that moment, that this wasn't the end, it was a whole new beginning. She herself smiled and started to change the sound to soft rock," When I think, how life used to be. Always working in the shadows. Then I look, at what you've given me, feel like dancin' on my tip toes. I must say, everyday I awake, and realize you're by my side. I know I'm truly blessed, for everything you've given me. Blessed, for all the tenderness you show. Do my best, with breath that's in me. Blessed, to make sure you never go. There are times, I test your faith, till you think you might surrender. Baby I, I'm not ashamed to say, that my hopes will grow in slender. You walk by, in the nick of time. Lookin' like an empty prayer. You I'm truly, blessed. For everything you've given me. Blessed for all the tenderness you show. Do my best, with every breath that's in me. Blessed, to make sure you never go. Blessed, with love and understanding. Blessed, when I hear you call my name. Do my best, with faith that's never ending. Blessed, to make sure you feel the same. Deep inside of me, you fill me with your gentle touch. You know I'm truly blessed..." The whole van applauded.

"That was beautiful...," Sly said softly as he stared into Nadeen's glistening hazel eyes.

She smiled and stroked her guitar,"Thanks..." One tear fell down her cheek.

"You're sure you're ok?"

She looked at him and smiled,"I'm fine...just...just promise me we'll come back to Italy..."

Sly smiled his signiture Cooper smile and said," We will."

_One Year Later..._

As Sly watched his friend, Nadeen, play a beautiful melody on her acoustic guitar, he noticed that she was giving him a special smile,as if to say, _I know your looking at me, I like you too. _Sly infact did have feelings for Nadeen's sister, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, but he never felt the same as when he was around Nadeen. She finished her melody with a soft C note and put the guitar away, then sat upright in the hammok that was opposite to Chloe's, her best friend and Sly's little sister. Sly was tempted by Nadeen. He felt different around her.

"So you like to hear me play," Nadeen said casually,"well that's one thing I know about you Sly." She then reached into her bag and took out her tattered old sketchbook and a sharpened art pencil and began to draw. Sly watched as her hand swayed from one corner of the page to another. Suddenly she stopped and took the clip which was keeping her hair in a pony-tail out which caused her long chocolate colored hair to flow over her shoulders. It seemed as if she _wanted_ to tempt him, but she was completely clueless as to what was going to happen next. Sly couldn't take it anymore. Nadeen tempted him far too long and he had to end it. She looked up from her sketch book to find Sly sitting beside her. "Sly? What are you," but before she could finish her sentence, Sly grabbed Nadeen and molded his lips to her's. At that exact moment, time and space seemed to stop. She never expected this to happen. She thought they were only friends. Nadeen draped her arms around Sly's neck as he did with her shapely hips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment as did Sly. She placed her hand softly on his cheek. They felt a sudden urge of passion between them. Her eyes opened widely as she felt Sly's tongue make its way slowly into her mouth, but she didn't care. Nadeen was lost in the moment.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, but was only one minute. They were caught in the moment. Sly never felt anything he was feeling while he kissed Nadeen. He tilted his head to the left and Nadeen to the right. Sly opened his eyes and looked over Nadeen's shoulder. He saw that the page was turned to a drawing of this exact moment. Sly then knew she had feelings for him as he did for her.

Sly slowly edged away from Nadeen, ending their kiss. "Wow..." Sly said slowly, he turned to Nadeen,"I'm sorry for the sudden kiss." She smiled,"Don't worry, I liked it." She kissed his cheek lightly and took out her guitar once again and played one of her favorite songs. Sly sat back in the hammok next to Nadeen, trying to analyze what had just happend to him. He just endured his first kiss. Sly's ears perked up as he heard the door creak open. Nadeen didn't seem to notice. He sat upright. It was Chloe at the door. She came inside and sat in her hammok. There was an akward silence, other then Nadeen's music, no one spoke. Chloe noticed the silence, she sat up and looked at her best friend and her brother. "Did somthing happen that I should know about?" Nadeen smiled and looked up from her guitar,"No," she looked at Sly with her sparkling hazel eyes,"Nothing at all." Sly smiled and said,"Yeah, nothing at all." He got off the hammok and went to the door. His hand on the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder and gave the signiture Cooper smile before walking out. The door closed with a soft_ click_.


End file.
